


Camp Gifted, or "What to do during an electrical storm"

by PurpleFlowerStormbringerCleric



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF, X-Men: First Class (Comics)
Genre: Activist Erik Lehnsherr, Bottom Charles, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Charles-centric, Cherik - Freeform, M/M, Spoilers, Summer Camp, Yaoi, comic book reference heavy, genki girls, raven is a genki girl in this one, request, tsundere Charles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 07:45:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9593132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleFlowerStormbringerCleric/pseuds/PurpleFlowerStormbringerCleric
Summary: Charles Xavier volunteered to create a therapy and counselling summer camp for young mutants, and he will need all the help he can get from his friends, and a certain douchebag that somehow upsets him for apparently no reason.What will happen when he and his friends get stuck on the woods?Tune in to find out!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Carolina Escalona](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Carolina+Escalona).



When Charles Xavier met Daniel Shomron during his volunteering days in Haifa, he never thought that his friend would ask him to run a summer camp as therapy and research dedicated to mutant children, but life is strange and in the summer of 1962, he found himself in the driver’s seat of a white Volkswagen van parked outside of a large bus stop near a gas station along with his friends… and Erik Lehnsherr.

The only reason that douchebag tagged along was because he had met him along with Shomron in Haifa, and his adoptive sister befriended him. Raven had practically begged him to take him with them, but Charles found him unbearable. A smug bastard whose mind he couldn’t read and who happened to annoy him in every chance he had.  
\- “He acts like a fucking twelve year old!”  
-”He’s just had a rough life” Raven used to say. Apparently, she had forgotten all about their lives before meeting each other… but he didn’t mind, the more volunteers he had, the better. Summer camps were already stressful enough with human children, as far as he could remember and therefore, he was extremely worried about the extra safety measures and the amount of resources needed for mutant children.

A sudden kicking behind his seat took him out of his train of thought.  
-”Sorry, sorry” - said Hank, closing the door behind him -”I’m still not used to these… claws…”  
-”Hey, no problem Furball” said Erik nonchalantly. He was sitting next to Raven in the second row of van seats.  
Charles gripped the steering wheel with repressed anger until his knuckles turned white due to the pressure of his grip.  
-”His name is Henry, not Furball, you moron, we sometimes call him Hank. Don’t be such an asshole” - he bitterly replied.

Moira and Raven tensed up on their seats. There was an obvious mood shift inside the car and Hank felt deeply embarrassed for it. Moira looked at Charles’ hands from the copilot’s seat and noticed his quiet anger. She then turned to Raven, who was seated behind her, and gestured towards Charles. The blue lady got the message and gave Erik a small bump with her elbow.  
Erik coughed and began to apologize.  
-”Hey, calm down Xavier, I didn’t mean any disrespect”  
-”No, you didn’t, but you said an inappropriate thing, it’s just not okay to make fun of him for something that is out of his control”  
-”Listen, I said I was sorry…” Erik began to say, however, Charles interrupted him abruptly.  
-”Let me ask you something, are you going to be that hurtful with the kids we are going to help? Because if you are, you can step right out of the van and trust me, nobody will cry you a river”  
Moira, Hank and Raven were surprised. Charles had never exploded so suddenly for so little.

They all glanced at each other and although none of them could specifically say why, in that moment they all thought that there was something about Erik that upset their friend.

Erik turned to Hank, ignoring Charles, whose face was as red as a tomato, and started apologizing directly.  
-”Listen, I’m sorry man, it was just a joke, I didn’t mean to offend anybody here, alright?”  
Hank felt incredibly awkward for having caused this turmoil and his fur helped to cover the fact that he was blushing. Moira just sighed and turned back to the windshield with her arms crossed. 

This was going to be one hell of a long trip. 

Luckily, like some kind of lazy storywriting device, Angel jumped into her seat behind Hank with a small backpack and an acoustic guitar.  
-”Huh? where is everyone else? I thought I was running late” she asked.  
-”You are.” Was Charles’ only answer  
-”We are waiting for Alex and Sean to show up” explained Moira, -“Armando will drive another van with some stuff to the camp, he’s probably on his way already.”  
-”Cool, and who’s this?” asked Angel patting Erik in the shoulder  
-”He’s my friend Erik!” Raven chimed -”My brother and I met him in Haifa”  
-”Nice to meet you sweetheart” - he said, before kissing Angel’s hand.  
Hank noticed that Charles gripped the steering wheel again, but simply thought that he was very upset about Angel’s lateness. 

Angel started playing some random notes on the guitar and asked -”Hey Charles, can you turn the radio on?”  
He obliged and they heard the voice of a news anchor, warning people in the area to stay aware of potential storms. Moira changed the station and soon the group was listening to Presley’s “Can’t help falling in love”, until Charles was visibly disturbed and started honking loudly and shouting for Alex and Sean. The two men came out of the gas station carrying bags of chips, marshmallows and several other junk food items.  
-”Sorry for taking so long, I just didn’t want to come” said Alex, after climbing into his seat next to Angel and carrying the food bags and soft drinks into the van while Sean got inside -”You sure this is a good idea?”  
-”Trust me, those kids have more energy inside them than you. You’ll do fine.”  
-”Kids? what kids?” Angel asked  
Sean closed the door and immediately after, Charles started driving.  
-”Didn’t he tell you?” Sean answered -”we are going camping, we’ll babysit some kids.”  
-”Well, shit” she said -”I should’ve packed more family friendly clothing then”  
-”That’s not exactly all we are doing guys, and don’t worry, Moira or Raven can lend you some shirts” Charles said -”The kids we’ll be counselling are special kids, kids like us. Some of them are just manifesting their abilities with puberty and learning to control their powers is going to be quite the challenge for them. My friend Daniel conducted some research and found the adresses of these kids. Conveniently, a brochure for our camp showed up on their doorsteps. We’ll have to take care of them, give them some counselling and restore the camp site before they arrive.”  
-”Hold your horses… we’ll have to restore the camp site?” asked Sean, grabbing a dorito from Alex’s open bag.  
-”Yes, this is a very old place, but we’ll have about two or three weeks to make it a friendly environment before summer begins and kids start arriving.”  
-”We waited to tell you so you all showed up. We really need all the help we could get.” Moira added.  
-” Hey, you know me, I’m in!” said Sean -”Anything to help the kids!”  
-”Oh yeah? and then what the hell am I supposed to do?” asked Angel crossing her arms -”teach little girls to pole dance or something?”  
-”Ha, good one” added Erik, while passing the chips bag back to Alex.  
-”Actually, I was thinking that Sean and you could teach a music class, Armando is already carrying some tambourines and guitars in the other van we rented.”  
Angel opened his arms and turned to Sean. -”I didn’t now you could play”

Everyone stared at her with an “Are you serious?” expression. 

-”Wasn’t your father a singer?” Alex asked her.  
-”Well, yes, but I’m nowhere near as talented as he is” she said  
-”Fine, then dancing class it is” said Charles.  
The rest of the trip was pretty normal; at some point, Sean started singing Chubby Checker’s Twist and Chuck Berry’s Johhny B Good with the guitar. Angel and Raven were jokingly flirting with Erik and every time that happened, Moira noticed that Charles was deliberately avoiding making any comments about it or looking at them.  
“Maybe he’s just really focused on the summer camp thing.” She thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my dear Archive readers! This work will be partially based in the movies, mostly based in the original and old X-men comics and will be incredibly based on the character archetypes of every B Horror "Cabin in the woods" type of movies.  
> You will suffer for the Yaoi bwahaha! Or not really; but it will not be very Yaoi heavy at first, I want the love-hate narrative to progress naturally. Thank you so much for reading, and if you have any request or comment, please let me know! Thank you!


End file.
